Before I fall- Kid X Chrona
by StormyKounais
Summary: Death the kid is in the middle of a battle with the demon sword after looking the girl up and down he begins to understand the nervous mannorisims she displays, their are bruises all over her and he is swept with pity and guilt. Can he simply leave the girl under the control of her abusive mother or will he capture her? Kid X Chrona...
1. Chapter 1

Well this is a super long Kid X Chrona fanfic I wrote out on paper I never finished it but typed what I had already wrote. Please enjoy

Disclaimer- Don't own.

* * *

*-Before I fall-*

On a haunted ship in the middle of a vast lake a loud echoing noise sounded off startling Death the kid, telling him that the battle was not over. The two girls behind him jumped in the air and transformed in to twin pistols. In the distance over the water, Kid could see a girl in black with purple hair. Above her a black and white striped sword with red lips causing the horrible sound. In a mere second the girl was on the ship. A huge black monster formed from the sword, and it stuck out of the girls back.

"Did you know my blood is black?" She muttered. It was clear this girl was not in her right mind.

"That's the demon sword isn't it?" Liz asked.

"Yeah you're right…" Kid was interrupted.

"I'm scared… everything's so scary" The girl muttered. Kid found it weird, why would his enemy revile to him her weakness? "If I could get more power I'd know how to deal with it all, do you know where hell is?" She asked and began knocking her hand against her head. "It's in here." She whispered. Kid stepped closer to the odd girl, she backed up. "If you get in my way, I'll kill you." She threatened in her disturbed tone. Kid chuckled under his breath at her threat.

"Is that so?" Kid muttered. Kid ran forward swiftly at the girl. The girl was shocked and froze in one place for a moment. Kid kicked her off her feet something felt wrong about attacking this odd girl who appeared not in a sane state of mind.

"Getting power… is that your way of ridding yourself of fear? You fool!" Kid said trying to feel better about attacking the girl. Kid jumped up in the air shooting her in the face with his soul wavelengths, there was an explosion and she fell in the water. Kid now felt bad looking over the side of the boat. In an instant she shot up hitting him with his twin pistols. The girl stopped.

"Someone like you would never understand. Even bunnies don't understand my feelings; even bunnies don't understand… there's no way a shinagami like you could understand. Leave me alone." The girl yelled. Kid stared at her thoughtfully. He stepped forward.

"What happened to you?" Kid asked.

"I hate you, I hate you all. I hate you! I don't know how to deal with you. Those I don't know how to deal with I blast with my scream!" The girl shouted and the sword began screaming like before. Kid dodged the blast chasing the girl on his skate board. The sword transformed into a monster attached to her slim back and flew her away from the boat.

"Hey Chrona, if he catches up to us, I'm taking all of tonight's dinner!" The black thing yelled. Chrona seemed to be very distressed at this and began tearing up.

"N-no, if I get any skinnier, I won't know how to deal with my ribs!" She shouted.

Kid sped up, the girl was not evil. She was tormented, abused, and neglected. Kid could not leave her to go back to Medusa. Kid began catching up with her grabbing her shoulder, Chrona began shouting. Kid shot the girl in her chest this paralyzed her. She began to fall limp Kid caught her just before she reached the water. He held the small girl in his arms, he could now see how thin she really was, and there were bruises on her arms. Grief and pity for the girl swept over Kid.

"You captured her!" Patty shouted from Kid's pocket. Kid had almost forgotten Liz and Patty were there and.

"Yeah good going, but what are you going to do with her?" Liz said in Kid's left hand.

"I don't want to take her to my father he will treat her like a prisoner" Kid responded.

"But she is the one who nearly killed Soul! She's killed so many innocent people!" Liz argued causing the gun to shake.

"She is Medusa's daughter… just look at her there is no evil intent in what she does. She does what she does to survive. Can't you see she's battered and starved? She's become Medusa's punching bag! She's just as much of a victim as anyone else" Kid defended.

"Well where are you going to take her?" Liz asked thoughtfully.

"I was thinking I would take her to Dr. Stein could remove that big black thing from her back… then I was just going to take her back with us I guess…" Kid answered.

"Do you really want her staying with us? She's bat shit insane" Liz countered. Kid frowned.

"Without the black thing she is harmless "Kid defended.

"Do you like her? You do don't you?" Patty teased laughing.

"I'm afraid that's not it, I just don't think she is evil, she mentioned something about bunnies… what does she mean by bunnies don't even understand her?" Kid answered. Patty continued to laugh.

"You care about her though don't you?" Liz asked thoughtfully.

"She's the successor to a evil power, she's going to grow as one of my biggest enemy's but I may have a chance to prevent that from happening. And yes I do care about what happens to her. I honestly believe there is no evil in her and she could be swayed to be good. She has a very weak soul there is room for change and a lot of it. I could strengthen her soul and do it in a way she's on our side." Kid answered annoyed with the questions.

They arrived at a grim grey place. The house had a huge stitch going through the grey building with a purple door. Kid barged in, Liz and Patty (now in human form) trailed behind hesitantly stretching.

"Son of Lord Death how nice for you to stop by." Dr. Stein sarcastically said turning from a cauldron with purple liquid in it.

"I really apologize my father raised me with more manors than this but it's sort of an emergency. She'll wake up and I need you to work quickly." Kid said putting Chrona down onto a table. Stein stared in shock at the girl.

"That's the demon sword! I can since the power coming off of her! Does your dad know you've captured her?" Stein asked.

"I hate to say it but no he does not know and he can't he will lock her up and that's not the best thing for her, she's been abused by her mom." Kid said a little ashamed.

"Lying to Lord Death could have a very big consequence" Stein threatened flipping Chrona over and lifting her dress over her head.

"Wow she's thin. Now Kid come here. See this bump at the top of her spine? This is where the keshien bubbles up on her. I assume you want me to remove the keshien blood right?" Stein asked. Kid was far too embarrassed to respond so he nodded.

Dr. Stein pulled out a huge needle and extracted the keshien blood. Stein ejected the black blood into a fish tank and sealed it up handing it to Liz to carry. Kid picked Chrona back up.

"She may be a little weak for a while that was about half a third of her blood. But she'll live." Dr. Stein said slowly. "Now is there any insurance I won't be blamed for this?" Dr. Stein asked.

"I'd never let you be punished for this, I'll say you were out and I used you equipment I'll take all blame." Kid said picking up Chrona pulling her dress back over her. "Thanks so much. I'm hoping I can save her" Kid said.

"Yeah whatever, let me get back to work would you?" Stein said bitterly. Kid nodded leaving with the girl in his arms softly breathing. The monster in the tank started screaming in the tank once they stepped out. It screamed for Chrona to wake up. Liz started walking fast away from Stein's scary home and Liz struggled to keep up but Kid walked at a steady pace watching them in the distance.

"Wait!" Stein yelled from in his door way. Kid turned. "You're young Kid. Don't get to attached I made a similar mistake you might. I fell for Medusa and its left me messed up… don't let her daughter do the same to you." Stein warned. Kid nodded walking farther away. Stein reseeded inside his dark lavatory muttering to himself something about Medusa.

Kid finally made it all the way home. Walking through the door Chrona awoke terrified. Kid sighed.

"Where am I? Where are you taking me? I don't know how to deal with this kind of confusion! Put me down!" Chrona cried weakly struggling to get free.

"Chrona it's alright I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to take care of you just relax." Kid said softly.

"Why can't you just let me down?" She asked still moving though she had no energy with the lack of her black blood. Kid ran his fingers through her lavender hair laying a soft gaze on her.

"I promise you will understand soon… I'm trying to help you." Kid answered. Chrona breathed out slowly sighing. "I promise Medusa will never hurt you again… not as long as I'm alive." Kid promised.

"Lady Medusa never hurt me…" Chrona said twitching and passing out. Kid only stared at the weird girl. He took her home putting her into the guest room right beside his own. He nailed the window shut and put a lock on the door.

Liz and Patty's rooms were on the right wing opposite to Kid's own. Both wings had four bedrooms, one huge bathroom, and a room in which Kid used as a make-shift office. Kid installed a lock on the door to the wing as well as another precaution. Kid's home was perfectly symmetrical.

Kid found a note from Liz by the fish tank containing the black blood. Liz had gone out and Patty had gone to bed. Kid knew better than to bother Patty. Patty was very mean if woken up. Kid had made that mistake only one time. He moved the monster's tank into the guest room across from Chrona's. The black monster didn't make any sounds nor say anything and it shocked Kid but he didn't complain. He then went down into the kitchen and heated up a frozen dinner. Kid had no idea what the girl normally ate so he just heated up the Spaghetti dinner, his favorite. Kid brought up the dinner along with a fold up dinner table, and a red cooler which he filled with ice, water bottles, and a variety of sodas. He left two notes behind for her. One atop the cooler telling her what was inside it, the other told her to knock on the wall where the red tape was if she needed him for anything. Kid then afterward locked up the room and went into his own room dropping onto his bed exhausted.

Chrona bolted awake; it was only a few hours after Kid had gone to bed. Chrona found the TV dinner and ate it quickly afraid the black monster would steel it. Chrona then found the water and downed a bottle of it. She then waited.

"Ragnarok! Hey get up!" Chrona called. There was bi response and Chrona relaxed a little. She walked to the door to find it locked. A fly buzzing around the room, it then transformed into a frog.

"Mrs. Erika?" Chrona asked.

"Shhh" Erika said. "Lady Medusa is proud of you getting into Lord Death's house and planning to earn his son's trust" She continued. "Where is Ragnarok?" She asked.

"I don't know he won't come out." Chrona said slowly. "Also the boy with the stripes in his hair captured me I didn't plan this." Chrona responded.

"We know, and it's great. Collect his trust then when the times right we can capture him, ha Lord Death would have to negotiate with Lady Medusa if his own son's life was on the line." Erika said triumphantly.

"He's not bad though… he's fed me and didn't hurt me…" Chrona countered fearfully.

"So! What's more important your mother or the enemy's son?" Erika asked.

"Alright I'll do it I guess…" Chrona answered.

Erika nodded transforming into a fly and flying under the door leaving. Chrona laid down on to the ground looking under the door. She frowned seeing nothing.

"I wish I could turn into a bug and fly away" Chrona muttered.

There was a knock on the door and Chrona stood up. She could hear the door being unlocked. Death the Kid stepped in and Chrona ran behind the bed unsure what he was going to do. She the poked her head up to see.

"I heard you talking are you alright?" Kid asked his amber eyes locked with her pale violet eyes.

"Yeah… I was just trying to get Ragnarok to come out" Chrona said. It was not exactly a lie. Kid gave her a sad look.

"About that, I removed him he is in a fish tank concealed in the next room." Kid explained.

"Oh alright" Chrona said in a cheery tone happy to be free of the nuisance.

"Okay then, do you need anything?" Kid asked slowly a little awkwardly.

"Could I use the bathroom?" Chrona asked.

"Of course" Kid walked Chrona to the bathroom. Chrona went in and Kid waited outside for her. She came out, still very timid; Kid took her hand in his.

"Chrona, I don't believe I introduced myself right. My name is death the kid, my friend's call me Kid for short you can as well. In a few days once I can trust you out in public I'm going to take you to get some clothes. "Kid explained walking her back into her room.

"Why? I have clothes on" Chrona asked.

"How can you ever clean them if wear only one thing every day?" Kid asked.

"I always just wear a robe while they wash… it's not a big deal could you just let me borrow a robe?" Chrona asked. Kid smiled at her.

"For now you can borrow one of Liz's robes but I'm still going to take you out to get some proper clothes. " Kid answered. "Anyways I'd like to eventually take you out to the mall so you can see what average people our age does. I also what you to meet my friends I think they'd have a good effect on you." Kid said. Kid put his hands on her shoulders and she looked at him in fear.

"Chrona your mom taught you the wrong way to be, I want you to happy, and if you stop listening to her I know you'll be a lot happier." Kid explained. "Here people will consider you, with her she will continue to bully you and boss you around with no regard to your best interest." Kid continued.

"She made me though, I'm hers." Chrona argued.

"You are your own person and can think for yourself. Do what you want not what she wants, she cannot control you forever" Kid argued.

Chrona couldn't help blushing at seeing Kid's amber gaze so focused on her. Chrona didn't even understand what exactly she was feeling but in her mind she knew whatever it was it would eventually go away.

"Thank you" Chrona quietly muttered. Kid smiled at her.

"Good night Chrona, sleep well" Kid said leaving the room and going to bed.

Many days passed and everything seemed to be going well and Chrona began to open up more and more to Kid, Liz and Patty. It was clear she had some anxiety issues and phobias of new things but over all she was nice and cooperative.

The night of a horrible storm and before he was going to take her to the mall, he had stayed in her room talking late. When he finally went to go to bed Chrona grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave its scary in here." She muttered not wanting to be left alone.

Kid agreed to stay until she fell asleep; he ended up dozing off beside her instead. With the he keys to her door in his pocket.

Kid awoke to find the purple haired girl missing, the doors to her room and to the wing were open and Kid began to freak out. He ran downstairs running into her and falling atop her. A plate of food went flying and Patty wonderfully caught it. Kid who was now lying atop Chrona blushed violently getting back on his feet and helping her up as well.

"Good morning Kid" Liz said laughing. Kid ignored her looking at Chrona.

"Thank god I thought you ran away" Kid said frantically and out of breath. Kid was slowly growing more and more attached to the girl.

"Liz told me to get the key from your pocket and come help make breakfast with them…" Chrona responded handing the key to him. Kid sighed dropping the key in his pocket.

"She's got making pancakes down to a science its freaky how perfect she makes them… she told she woke up with your head on her chest" Liz said laughing. Kid again blushed.

"Now that that's all over I'm going to use the bathroom." Kid said escaping from Liz's teasing eyes. Sitting on his bed he felt extremely embarrassed.

Once Death the kid was gone Patty hopped to Chrona laughing.

"I think Kid-kun likes you!" Patty said laughing. Patty began laughing louder repeating "Kid's got a girlfriend" over and over. Chrona stared confused and Liz paused.

"What does that mean?" Chrona asked.

"You don't know?" Liz asked shocked. Kid walked in abruptly.

"Please try to remember she's had Medusa for a mother her whole life." Kid interrupted his face no longer red. Chrona looked too Liz again.

"Still what does she mean by you like me?" Chrona asked Kid.

"I don't know she's crazy… don't listen to Liz." Kid answered. Chrona looked down and sighed.

"Liz. Patty. Weapon forms please. I'd like to get in a little agility training in before I take Chrona to the mall." Kid ordered. They obeyed turning into twin pistols. Kid went out the back doors that lead to a huge back yard. In the back yard were a pool, and trampoline and a tree house. There were also yards and yards of open space to run around in.

"Chrona stay here on the porch please" Kid asked pulling a wicker chair out from a matching wicker table for Chrona to sit at.

Kid walked out into the yard. Patty began laughing.

"Why do you need us to practice your agility?" Patty asked Kid sweetly. Liz sighed.

"When I hold you as guns it dictates how my arms have to be positioned to preserve symmetry. As I fight, run and jump I have to keep my balance and my symmetry." Kid explained.

Chrona stared at the boy with the skull tie; she could hear him fuss over the symmetry of his fighting technique. Watching him she could tell he was far stronger than he appeared. Chrona found herself again feeling that strange feeling that she assumed would disappear soon.

"EEK!" Chrona yelped being startled by a frog hopping into her lap. The frog was none other than Erika. Kid heard Chrona and was there in a flash. Chrona was taken back by his appearance. Erika froze hoping that the Shinagami-Kid could not sense her witch soul hidden by a weak spell. Kid looked Chrona up and down not noticing the frog on her lap.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Chrona couldn't handle his amber eyes so focused on her.

"Nothing… this frog jumped on my lap… it scared me" Chrona muttered out. Kid picked up the frog smiling at it.

"I love animals. What do you think of them Chrona?" Kid asked.

"I don't know. I've never had much a thought about them… I guess they are alright." Chrona answered. Kid set the frog down onto the ground. Erika sighed Kid could not detect her true soul. Erika jumped back onto Chrona's lap.

"Wow this frog sure likes you huh? Would you like to keep it as a pet?" Kid offered. Chrona looked at Erika. Erika winked indicating that was a good idea.

"Yeah sure" Chrona answered.

"Alright… I think I have an old bug cage in this wicker dresser" Kid said pulling out a small green plastic cage. Chrona smiled at Kid, putting Erika into the cage. Erika sighed.

"I'm going to name her Erika." Chrona said.

"Wasn't one of your mother's followers named Erika?" Kid asked.

"Yes, but she was tricked into following Lady Medusa, she was always really kind to me. She's a toad witch so this frog reminds me of her." Chrona answered looking at Erika.

"She was nice to you? But she's a witch!" Kid asked a little shocked.

"Witches are not all bad! They are thieves and hate Lord Death but they are still human-like. Anyways I'm a witch." Chrona explained a little defensive. Kid stared at her and under his breath in a voice that Chrona couldn't hear Kid muttered a five worded sentence.

"I'm in love with a witch." After Kid muttered it he sighed. "I'm going upstairs to get my bag… we are fixing to leave for the mall soon. " Kid said putting Liz and Patty down and they both transformed back into humans stretching out and then disappearing into the den.

Kid ran up the stairs a grin on his face. Liz laughed watching him run off. Liz then turned to face Chrona. Chrona stared nervously.

"I don't think I've ever seen Kid so giddy to go to the mall." Liz said to Chrona.

"Kid's in love" Patty chimed laughing so that it made Chrona very uncomfortable.

"What does that mean?" Chrona asked facing Liz.

"It means the same thing as he likes you." Liz answered.

"That does not help either!" Chrona said frustrated.

"Have you ever seen people dating?" Liz asked.

"You mean like kissing and stuff?" Chrona asked. Liz smiled. Chrona was just as innocent about the whole matter as Kid was.

"There's more to it… I have a feeling you'll understand soon enough." Liz answered smiling. "I love my sister… love is a strong emotion of care towards someone" She continued thoughtfully.

"But you wouldn't touch or kiss your sister. That makes no sense. Lady Medusa used to always say how much she loves Dr. Stein and how much she wanted him… they would kiss and other things…" Chrona said confused. Liz gave up she didn't know how to explain it to Chrona.

Kid walked back down the stairs.

"Chrona are you ready?" Death the kid said walking into the kitchen. He then grabbed the keys to his deceased mother's car off the table walking towards the garage. Chrona followed him; there she found a neat, clean, and symmetrical garage with a shiny black convertible in it.

"Wow, you've even symmetralized the garage" Chrona said in awe.

"No my mother made the whole house the way it is, I've only preserved it never allowing one thing to stray from its original glorious order. My mother was a brilliant woman and she was great at preserving symmetry while she fought... I bet she could of fixed my hair even.


	2. Chapter 2

So I was asked to continue so I found the original written up fanfic and typed up what was their

May write more because I'm actually happy with how it turned out so far.

As Always: Disclaimer I own nothing.

* * *

"No my mother made the whole house the way it is, I've only preserved it never allowing one thing to stray from its original glorious order. My mother was a brilliant woman and she was great at preserving symmetry while she fought... I bet she could of fixed my hair even." Kid rambled

"Where is tour mother?" Chrona asked.

Kid stared at Chrona for a moment without responding then lead her to the passenger's side of the black car. He then sat down in the drivers seat, pressed a button in the car and the garage door opened allowing him to back out.

"I think your really going to have fun at the mall today." Kid said in an upbeat tone to hide his the grief in his voice as he spoke.

"I dunno I've never been around big groups of people unless Lady Medusa wanted me to eat their souls" Chrona said as Kid slowed the car. Kid turned giving her a serious look.

"Chrona what Medusa made you do was murder, the people whom you've killed were innocent and did not deserve to die, you however do deserve to die." Kid paused and sweat rolled down Chrona's neck. "Their blood is on your hands and you can never undo what has been done. Never forget that. And if you ever kill again I will personally execute you. To betray me would be putting blood on my hands and so help you if you do that to me." Kid threatened. There was a single tear streaming down Chrona's face and she was nervously shaking. "Do you understand?" Kid finally demanded.

"Yes of course" Chrona answered trying to hide the anxiety in her voice. Kid put a single tender hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"It's alright, I'm not mad. I just needed to make that clear." Kid said his voice softening when he noticed the girl shaking. Chrona was still so skittish. Chrona nodded and Kid pulled her into a hug sighing. He then returned to driving.

The mall was a huge place with piratically thousands of stores. Kid grabbed Chrona's hand and had to pull her through the crowds to find the fountain where Kid was to meet up with Soul, Maka, Black*star and Tsubaki.

Chrona and Kid sat in a bench and shortly Soul and Maka arrived. Chrona remembered the two and was ashamed to see them. Soul upon seeing Chrona pushed Maka behind himself.

"What the hell is she here for?" Soul bitterly asked. Maka stared at the girl and a image of Soul's terrible scar burned into her mind. Maka pushed Soul out of her way.

"No don't protect me again! Protect yourself!" Maka yelled.

"I'm sorry.." Chrona piped up. Soul and Maka turned in shock of the girls words. She was now facing Kid it was obvious she felt terribly guilty and was hiding her face from them.

"Shes not evil. Her mother beats her if she doesn't do what she tells her too" Kid explained.

Chrona flashed back to her conversation with Erika the night before.

"Seduce him." Erika had said. Chrona didn't know what the meant and Erika had to explain to her. Chrona did not want to, she really liked Kid. He was nice to her and was not fake like Erika was.

Chrona still lost in the thought took Kid's hand blushing. Kid turned away from Soul and Maka smiling at Chrona. Soul began to laugh loudly.

"Whoa-whoa Kid what's going on here?" Soul chuckled. Kid blushed.

"Uh- nothing" Kid answered.

"This girl almost killed Soul. WHY IS SHE NOT LOCKED UP?" Maka started to rant. "How do you know shes not just pretending to be good? Kid how can you trust her... do I need to show you Soul's scar for you to remember what she's capable of?" Maka scolded.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry! Kid I don't know how to deal with this. Her eyes they are the same. The same as Lady Medusa's when she's fixing to hit me!" Chrona said facing only Kid like before. Kid could not help glaring at Maka.

"For god's sake Chrona was raised by Medusa. You can't expect her to be perfect at first with that kind of up-bring." Kid asked a little angered.

"She almost took Soul from me! What is it YOU love most... Probably symmetry knowing you... well how would you of like it if she had almost ruined everything symmetrical?" Maka asked.

"That's absurd. There are other things I care about more than symmetry!" Kid argued pulling Chrona into a hug. She was crying now.

"Maka calm down. She's probably harmless, and even if not I think Kid can handle her.. I mean he can't keep his hands off her!" Soul said laughing.

"BAM!" A loud noise sounded causing Chrona to jump and hide her face in Kid's shoulder. Kid let his hands move from her lower back to her waste. Black*star had caused the noise walking towards them Tsubaki following quietly behind him.

"I BLACK*STAR THE GREAT ASSASIAN HAS SCARED THE PINK HAIRED GIRL!" Black*star shouted.

"That was not funny!" Kid bickered.

"Who is that?" Tsubaki asked.

Kid explained the situation and Black*star showed no interest afterward.

"Maka, Tsubaki can I talk to you?" Kid asked them leading them away from the other three teens leaving Chrona alone with Soul and Black*star.

"Yes?" They both asked him.

"Could you both help Chrona buy some clothes?" Kid asked. "Here I'll give you my ID being the son of Lord Death I can take whatever I want freely, people will assume it has something to do with the school. If any one has a problem just come get me. I'm really sorry to have to bother you both to do this I just have really no business shopping for a girl. Also feel free to get some thing for yourselves with the card to. Just don't tell Liz she'd go over bored with it." Kid explained.

"Are you sure it's alright to do this?" Maka asked.

"I'm just taking care of a refugee of the DWMA." Kid said winking. Maka and Tsubaki smiled, taking the ID and running over to Chrona.

"Chrona I'm going to leave you with Tsubaki and Make they are going to help you get some clothes." Kid explained.

"No, I don't want to stay with Maka. Maka hates me, I don't know how to deal with her." Chrona whined walking behind Kid.

An anxiety arose in the pit of Chrona's stomach and she hugged Kid. Kid sighed hugging the girl back rubbing the back of her shoulders reassuringly. Kid tried to end the embrace but Chrona refused to let go.

"Go with them, alright?" Kid said breaking out of the hug.

"Chrona I don't hate you, I promise. It will be alright." Maka said sweetly stepping over to her.

"Kid I don't want you to leave please stay with me!" Chrona cried. Kid stepped over giving her another short hug before walking off without a world leaving her with his two friends. Kid almost felt bad about leaving the nervous girl.

Kid walked off with Black*star and Soul. They were going to the book store. It was a good choice for all three of them. Kid loving books and Soul and Black*star loving comic books. Soul dragged Kid with him and Black*Star into the comic book section. Kid sighed, he lucky enough had already grabbed a book to read while he was there.

"Wow Kid, how did we both end up with such flat-chested girlfriends?" Soul said laughing. Kid blushed trying not to think of the pinkette's breast.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kid defended.

"Mwhahaha! My girlfriend's chest is big! Just as big as me!" Black*star laughed.

"Tsubaki does not like you!" Kid and Soul both shouted at him.

On the other side of the mall Tsubaki and Maka dragged Chrona father into the opposite direction the Kid had went.

"Please Chrona once we are done you'll get to see Kid again!" Tsubaki pleaded.

"I don't know how to deal with this dread in my stomach! He'd know what to do!" Chrona cried.

"Chrona sweetie, it will go away. Anyways don't you want him to see you in way cuter clothes?" Maka asked.

"She's not much to work with thought, nya!" Blair said stepping over to them. The purple cat-girl looked Chrona up and down, she was wearing a very revealing top and tiny shorts.

"That's not nice!" Maka defended.

"I didn't say it to be mean. You should go for outfit the empathize your waist, you get smaller their so you do have some shape to you. Just not as much as Blair purr." Blair said in a sweet tone.

"We are not trying to make her sexy, we are just buying her some clothes because she has none." Tsubaki said calmly. Chrona sighed terribly embarrassed.

"Mew, that's a shame. Whats the point if your not doing any tempting?" Blair purred morphing into her cat form and walking off.

"You know that cat really get's on my nerves." Maka yelled facing Tsubaki.

"You know I think your just jealous!" Tsubaki answered laughing. Maka muttered something under her breath before turning to face Chrona finding that she was missing.

Chrona felt lost walking around searching for the dark haired boy. The crowds of people walked quickly and she had to dodge many people in order to avoid being ran over. Eventually she grew tired and leaned against an escalator feeling miserable and lost. Medusa appeared before her.

"Chrona you are doing great so far. I want you to do it tonight. Seduce him then lock him up." Medusa ordered. Chrona was shaking at the presence of her mother.

"I don't want to! I like kid he's so nice to me, and so are his friends!" Chrona answered. Medusa was outraged pulling out one of her arrows at her.

"You will do what I say or I will end you!" Medusa threatened.

"No I won't! Kill me, I'd rather die that hurt him!' Chrona answered crying.

"Don't you touch the girl!" A rusty voice said coming from behind Medusa. Dr. Stein stood behind Medusa a frantic expression on his face. Medusa frowned.

"Stay out of this!" Medusa shouted. Kid appeared from behind Stein jumping in between Medusa and Chrona.

"If you want to hurt her you will have to get through me witch!' Kid yelled.

"I'm not going to let you hurt our daughter anymore! I've had enough of this if you want to kill her or Death's son your going to have to get through me!" Dr. Stein declared stepping in front of Kid.

"Stein get out of the way... please." Medusa pleaded.

"Never! Leave them alone. I know your better than this!" Stein argued.

"I can't hurt you..." Medusa murmured. Stein smiled walking over to Medusa. He hugged her warmly and in an instant a arrow shot through him. Her froze as soon as Medusa let go he would die, he was suspended momentarily. "I'm so sorry my love" Medusa said frowning and letting him drop to the mall floor. Blood soaked the mall carpet and Medusa shed only a single tear.

"Professor Stein!" Maka said jumping through the crowd Soul in hand as a scythe. Medusa said and did nothing.

"Dr. Stein...?" Kid asked genitally shaking his limp body.

"He's gone... I've killed him..." Medusa said slowly. I wicked expression arose over her face. "IVE KILLED HIM! IVE KILLED HIM" She cheerfully screamed over and over at the top of her lungs. After a while she dropped to her knees. "I've finally done it!" She shouted getting up and tossing Kid out of her way. Kid landed hard against the escalator. He was panicking as he coughed up blood and tried to return on his feet. Chrona began to cry watching Kid stumbling over and over back to the ground.

"I'll do anything! Anything just don't hurt him anymore!" Chrona cried. Medusa laughed.

"No! You must learn obedience! Kill him now or I'll kill you both starting with him so you can watch." Medusa ordered.

"Never!" Chrona called. A frog hopped from her pocket transforming into a witch.

"Medusa! This has gone to far! These are children!" Erika shouted. Medusa snapped her finger and the toad-girl dropped to the ground her blood soaking more of the mall ground.

"Stein I'm here!" A red headed man shouted storming over to him. Spirit froze. "She finally did it... You idiot." Spirit murmured to the lifeless body of Stein.

"Alright Maka, give Soul to Kid and take me, we can take this bitch!" Spirit said with power in his voice that Maka had to respect. Kid took Soul in his hands.

"I can't do it!" Kid whined getting a growl from Soul in return.

"What's more important symmetry or our lives!?" Soul yelled.

"They are both important!" Kid answered.

"Look, Maka is not going to be the next one on the ground in a pool of blood so go kick that witch's ass would you?" Soul yelled. Kid wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Right!" Kid said running forward.

"Son of Death, oh how I shall enjoy killing you." Medusa said aiming arrows at Kid. Only one grazed his leg ripping his pant-leg and making him angrier.

"GAWD how pathetic of a creature are you? Grazing only one side of me! What disgusting asymmetry!" Kid said swiping at Medusa, then blocking another one of her attacks.

Maka ran forward backing Kid up. Black*star appeared running after her, Tsubaki in hand.

"Ha you pesky little fleas think you can beat me!?" Medusa mocked standing over Stein's body.

Then there was a loud noise and Medusa collapsed coughing blood.

"Stein, how the?" Spirit asked.

"It's complicated but using my strings I was able to hurt her..." Stein said coughing blood. "Love you too sweetie..." Stein chuckled weakly at Medusa whom had turned into a snake and was slivering down a drain. Spirit turned back human and carried Stein to the mall's medic center to be bandaged up while they waited for the ambulance to come and get him. As for Erika she was as cold as ice cube, and despite her last minute turn against Medusa no one seemed very upset she laid their dead. Just one less witch. Kid wiped blood from his forehead picking up Chrona.

"I'm taking her home." Kid explained turning to everyone.

"I'll buy her some clothes." Tsubaki offered as Soul transformed back into a human.

"No we need to stay together." Soul explained turning to Kid. "Where are Liz and Patty?" Soul asked Kid. Kid sighed.

"They are at home, my house is huge why don't we all just go there?" Kid suggested. They all agreed leaving walking to their cars and Soul and Maka to his motorcycle.

Once Kid got home he found his father waiting in the living room.

"I'm so upset with you! The rest of you go upstairs I want to talk to my son alone!" Lord Death scolded. "Also lock Medusa's daughter up while your at it!" he called to Maka. There was nothing sweet about this form of his voice and Kid looked down frowning.

"What are you an idiot? Did you not think Medusa would not come after he daughter if you captured her? You almost got Stein killed! Actually he might still die come to think of it! Do you think just because we could save Soul we can save anyone? Do you know why we could save Soul? Because Stein was there! What will become of us without Stein!? Stein is a n essential asset to the DWMA!" Lord Death paused to breath. "Soul bring that girl down here. Tell Liz and Patty to come as well!" he ordered.

Chrona walked down bowing her head to Lord Death respectfully hiding all signs she was scared out of her mind. Liz and Patty behind her walked over to Kid.

"Sir, would you maybe accept my apology for all the trouble that I've cause for you!?" Chrona fearfully asked looking at him with wide eyes.

"Quiet you! You have no voice!" Lord Death angrily yelled at her. Chrona jumped out of her skin walking beside Kid. "NO get away from my son girl!" Lord Death yelled. Chrona went to walk away but Kid grabbed her pulling her back beside him.

"No don't!" Kid said to Chrona before facing his dad. "She has a name father its Chrona, and don't take this out on her your mad at me not her!" Kid argued.

"Chrona... as if you deserve a name. Kid I want you to execute her." Lord Death ordered.

"No! I couldn't! That's crazy!" Kid said hugging Chrona.

"No it's better I die I've caused nothing but trouble my whole life. When I was l little my mother used to try to make me tourchier and kill small animals and if I didn't she'd lock me in a dark room until did and if I did it wrong or cried she would beat me. I've always disappoint everyone. I don't deserve to live, everyone hates me." Chrona cried.

"Chrona that's not true. Your mom is evil, she was punishing you for doing the right thing. You deserve to live and be happy!" Kid argued.

"No! Boy with three white stripes in his hair, this is what I want. You must kill me before your father is any angrier with you." Chrona argued. Lord Death stepped in.

"Either you do it or I will" He yelled.

"I'd rather die from your hands than his!" Chrona mumbled taking Kid's hand in hers.

"NO! I'm sick of this! Why must everyone try to take you from me! I've never felt this way about anyone. I mean for god's sake I think the way your bangs are asymmetrical are cute, I love the sound of your voice... I'm not going to let the world take from me the only person I'd ever fall in love with from me. Chrona I hope you will welcome this confession but I love you." Kid said pulling her into another hug. Chrona's face was red and she sighed.

"I love you too... you saved me on so many levels... you saved me from my mom, from myself, from becoming a keshien, you saved my life , you saved me from never being shown any kindness and you saved my soul from evil. Now I must protect you by dying here and now. I have to do this its the only way I know how to deal with this." Chrona answered tears rolling down her face. "I'll make this easier, I'll deal with myself" Chrona said turning to walk out.

"Father if she dies I die too" Kid yelled.

"Hearing everything that has been said how can I kill her? There is no choice, for now she lives. Though if Stein dies she will still be responsible. If Stein dies Chrona dies." Lord Death answered.

"Dr. Stein is Chrona's father" Kid whispered.

"How?" Lord Death asked. Kid explained and told his father everything that had been said. He then took Chrona's hand in his and went upstairs. At the top of the stairs he gave her a soft kiss he then hugged her tightly causing Chrona to let out a nervous noise.

"I'm never going to loose you ." Kid said. Chrona stared at him blinking.

"Never knew you had something like that in you" Black*star laughed int interrupting the two of them. The two then noticed everybody staring at them grinning.

Chrona hid behind Kid and Maka stepped forward.

"So what happened?" Maka asked.

"He wanted me to kill Chrona... we argued... long story short as long as Dr. Stein lives he won't try to kill Chrona. I won't let him hurt her regardless what happens." Kid mumbled his focus more on the girl's hand in his than his group of friends staring at him. Kid walked past the group. "This wing has three guest bedrooms, I'm going to have Chrona stay in my room where I can keep her safe. Liz and Patty will stay in their room beside mine, Soul and Black*star can share a room and so can Maka and Tsubaki... or vise versa I don't really care." Kid said leading Chrona to his room.

"What about eating dinner?" Black*star shouted. Liz and Patty smiled.

"Kid can we cook?" The Thompson sisters asked.

"Yeah just don't make a huge mess like last time, I'm going to go take a nap. I need to calm down." Kid said walking to his room dropping in his bed and passing out.

When he awoke Chrona was beside him asleep close to him. Kid sighed wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. She awoke startled then simply stared at him. Kid smiled.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Kid asked in response to Chrona's indifferent expression. Chrona shook her head laying her head up against Kid. Kid smiled. "Did you eat dinner?" Kid asked.

"No, I'm staying with you... I just think your father hates me..." Chrona muttered.

* * *

Thanks for reading 3 Stormy


End file.
